Sad Rain
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada setiap detik peristiwa yang dilaluinya bersama Ichigo. Semuanya, pertemuan pertama, deklarasi cinta mereka, rasa cemburu itu, dan ... perpisahan/For Mitsuki Ota/My first fic in this fandom/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach miliknya Tite Kubo. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan material apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Rush, dan yang pasti fanfiksi ini masih jauh dari sempurna**

**.**

**Untuk ulang tahun **_**imouto**_**-ku, Mitsuki Ota (05-09-12)**

_**Gomen**_** telat TAT**

**.**

_**Enjoy**_**!**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih terus turun dari pagi. Sosok itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara air yang menghujam payung hitam yang dibawanya. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara gemericik air yang bersahutan dengan suara sepatunya setiap kali dia melangkah. Bahkan terkadang, air hujan itu mampu meraih pakaiannya yang tertiup angin, membuatnya basah. Tetapi bukan itu yang sungguh-sungguh dipedulikan oleh sosok itu.

Dia tidak peduli dengan awan-awan hitam yang sepertinya begitu betah menggantung di langit. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekelilingnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa payung atau jas hujan. Dia juga tidak peduli mengapa ia ada di sana, berdiri diam di hadapan sebuah kafe kecil entah untuk apa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana.

Yang dia tahu hanyalah, matanya kini tertumbuk pada dua sosok di hadapan pintu kafe itu. Seorang gadis pendek berambut hitam dan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, berambut oranye. Pemuda itu terlihat baru keluar dari kafe, berbeda dengan sang gadis yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali berdiri di depan kafe—menunggu hujan reda.

"Hey, Nona, kau mau kuantar?"

Gadis itu terlihat menyipitkan matanya. Dia sepertinya tidak yakin orang asing di sebelahnya berniat baik. "Tidak. Terima kasih," sahutnya sedatar mungkin.

Tetapi pemuda itu tidak beranjak. Dia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku bawa mobil," tawarnya.

Gadis itu memilih untuk diam.

"Aku sudah melihatmu berdiri di sini sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengantarkanmu pulang." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bukan orang jahat, kok. Percayalah."

Mata gadis itu kembali menyipit. Dia menatap pemuda yang tersenyum padanya itu dengan lekat. Dia masih diam, terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah."

Akhirnya, pemuda itu melangkah.

"Tunggu! Kau … sungguhan bukan orang jahat, 'kan? Tidak ingin menculikku, 'kan? Atau menjualku?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap sang gadis sambil menahan tawa. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka menculik orang?"

Ragu, gadis itu menggeleng. "Tapi, bukannya wajah orang jahat zaman sekarang justru terlihat baik, agar bisa meyakinkan!" tambahnya cepat.

Kali, ini, pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sementara sang gadis yang malah menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam, lho."

Gadis itu menatap langit yang gelap. Lama, akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Aku akan menghajarmu lebih dulu kalau kau macam-macam padaku!" ancamnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menggangguk-angguk setuju. "Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Rukia." Gadis itu menyahut. "Kau harus mengingat nama itu sebelum kau kubunuh karena berusaha menculikku!"

"Namaku Ichigo," ucapnya tanpa memedulikan ancaman sang gadis. Kemudian mereka melangkah menuju ke arah mobil yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

Sementara, sosok yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka hanya menghela napas. Dia memejamkan matanya sekilas. Saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dua sosok tadi sudah menghilang begitu saja. Lama, sosok itu berdiri di tempatnya, memikirkan kejadian tadi, sebelum kembali melangkah.

Ada banyak suara yang menggaung di sekelilingnya. Suara hujan, langkah kaki, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, kereta dan kendaraan-kendaraan lain. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian sosok itu selain suara yang mendadak muncul saat dia tanpa terasa sudah ada di hadapan sebuah halte bus.

"Kau … Rukia, kan?"

Suara itu keluar dari sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang tadi dilihatnya di depan kafe. Kali ini, pemuda itu menggunakan setelan jas kerja. Dia terlihat duduk nyaman di balik kemudi. Sementara sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Rukia' berdiri tak jauh dari tempat sosok yang mengamati mereka itu berada.

Gadis bernama Rukia itu mengangguk. Matanya membulat. "Kau … Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ternyata kau masih mengingatku."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau mau kerja?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Ikut denganku saja." Ichigo membukakan pintu mobilnya. "Masuklah. Kalau hujan begini, daripada naik bus, lebih enak naik mobilku," ia terkekeh.

Rukia terlihat menimbang. Gadis itu menatap awan hitam di atasnya. Lalu menutup payungnya dan segera masuk ke mobil Ichigo. "Baiklah. Tapi kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mencoba menculikku?" ancamnya sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Ichigo hanya tertawa, lalu menginjak pedal gasnya.

Sementara sosok yang mengamati mereka itu masih terdiam saat mobil itu lenyap. Dia berdiri di sana, menghela napas berkali-kali, sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah.

Angin dan hujan masih setia menari-nari saat sosok itu tanpa terasa sudah sampai di tempat lain. Kali ini di sebuah taman. Beberapa daun terlihat berhamburan ditiup angin dan melewatinya. Matanya mengikuti perginya daun-daun itu, sebelum kembali tertumbuk pada dua sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Dua sosok itu terlihat berlari-lari kecil karena kehujanan. Mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon berdaun lebat untuk berteduh.

"Aku suka hujan." Sosok pemuda berucap.

Sementara sang gadis mengangguk-angguk. "Bukannya pertemuan pertama kita juga saat hujan?"

"Ya. Pertemuan pertama. Kedua. Dan beberapa pertemuan sesudahnya."

Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya ke depan, meraih air hujan yang tanpa segan mengalir di telapak tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia."

Sejenak, gadis itu terbelalak. Dia terdiam kaku. Sebelum perlahan-lahan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. "A-apa?"

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kali ini, gadis itu bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Mengalirkan darahnya menuju ke pipi. "Kau … bercanda?" tanyanya, memastikan.

Pemuda itu terlihat berdiri tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap gadis di sisinya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya lagi, "aku tidak bercanda."

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam saat menyadari sang pemuda sungguhan. Dia menatap air hujan yang mengalir di tanah di hadapannya. Lama, dia menghela napas. "A-aku … aku juga menyukaimu, Ichigo."

Setelah itu, ada senyum yang terpancar dari bibir keduanya.

Sosok yang tengah mengamati mereka itu mendengus. Dia mencengkeram payungnya, lalu menatap awan hitam yang masih setia menggantung di langit. Saat dia kembali menatap pohon tempat dua sosok tadi berdiri, mereka sudah lenyap. Dengan susah payah, sosok itu kembali berjalan.

Langkah kaki sosok itu melambat. Dia mulai lelah. Tetapi, dia masih terus melangkah. Hingga kakinya kembali berhenti di depan kawasan pertokoan. Ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang entah bagaimana selalu mencolok di tengah kerumunan orang.

Kali ini, di sisinya, bukan lagi gadis berambut hitam pendek. Tetapi seorang gadis lain, berambut panjang dan terlihat jauh lebih manis dan anggun. Sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek itu ada di sisi lain, turut mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh.

Tidak ada senyum yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Yang ada hanyalah kilatan marah. Rasa marah itu semakin kentara saat gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan bersama pemuda itu menarik tangan sang pemuda, lalu tertawa-tawa. Ada setetes air mata yang siap disusul dengan tetes-tetes lainnya di pipi sang gadis berambut pendek itu. Gadis itu terlihat mencengkeram payungnya kuat-kuat, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari entah ke mana.

Sosok yang mengamati mereka itu kembali menghela napas. Pemuda itu telah lenyap, begitu juga sang gadis. Hanya tinggal orang-orang lainnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, serta hujan yang tidak juga berhenti.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah. Melewati jalanan yang lengang karena hujan. Membiarkan puluhan orang melaluinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sosok itu baru menutup payungnya saat dia telah sampai di sebuah bangunan yang tinggi menjulang, tempat apartemen berjejer-jejer rapi layaknya kamar-kamar hotel.

Sosok itu memasuki lift, menuju ke atas. Saat pintu lift itu terbuka, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya sepanjang jalan berdiri di salah satu sudut lorong, di depan sebuah kamar yang sangat dikenalnya.

"PERGI!" Sang gadis berambut hitam pendeklah yang berteriak. Wajahnya memerah—pencampuran dari perasaan marah, kesal, geram dan banyak perasaan lainnya. Urat-urat di tangannya bertonjolan, menunjukkan emosinya yang tidak stabil. Napasnya naik turun. Sementara tubuhnya bergetar.

Pemuda berambut oranye hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Keningnya berkerut—terlihat sangat bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Pergi!" Sang gadis menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dan jangan pernah kembali. Aku membencimu!"

'_BRUK!'_

Sebelum sang pemuda sempat mengucapkan kata lagi, sang gadis sudah masuk ke salah satu apartemen dan membanting pintunya.

Sosok pengamat itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak ada lagi sang pemuda dan sang gadis di hadapannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu kamar apartemen. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"I-ichigo?"

Suara gadis berambut hitam yang terasa begitu familiar kembali terdengar. Gadis itu berdiri di dalam apartemen yang barusan dibuka oleh sosok itu, memegang ponselnya dengan gemetar. Di sisi tangannya yang lain, gadis itu memegang sepucuk surat. Sementara di sisi lain, di dekat sofa, sebuah kotak yang semula terbungkus kertas kado berhamburan.

"_Rukia?"_

Suara di seberang telepon menggema. Suara seorang gadis.

Gadis itu terdiam mematung. Ada rasa menyesal di wajahnya. Tangannya sudah mau bergerak untuk mematikan ponsel itu saat suara di seberang kembali terdengar.

"_Aku Orihime. Syukurlah kau akhirnya menelepon. Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi, tapi tidak bisa." _

Tangan gadis itu tidak jadi menekan tombol merah di sana. Dia kembali menaruh ponselnya di telinga dengan gemetar. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang mendadak merasuki dirinya. Dia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus didengarnya.

"_Ku-Kurosaki-_kun…," suara di seberang telepon terdengar begitu berat, "_ … kecelakaan."_

Sosok pengamat itu mengerjapkan mata. Ada setitik air mata yang tumpah dari sudut matanya saat dia menatap jam tangan bergambar kelinci yang teronggok di atas sofa. Gadis berambut hitam itu sudah lenyap dari tadi. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Pelan tapi pasti, dia melangkah. Mengambil jam tangan itu dan menatap selembar kertas yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya. Dia membaca tulisan di sana. Sebaris demi sebaris. Berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya air mata benar-benar telah membanjiri pipinya.

Sang pengamat itu mengembuskan napas dengan susah payah. Sosok-sosok yang dilihatnya sepanjang jalan itu hanyalah bayangan dari kenangan-kenangannya. Bayangan yang hidup begitu nyata dari setiap kejadian yang pernah dialaminya.

Ichigo—pemuda berambut seperti jeruk itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Pemuda itu mengisi hari-harinya, mewarnainya, lalu melunturkan semuanya begitu saja. Meninggalkan sosok kecil itu sendirian untuk selamanya.

Melalui kaca jendela apartemen, sosok itu masih bisa melihat dengan jelas hujan yang tidak juga berhenti. Dia menghapus air mata yang menggenangi mata ungunya yang membengkak, dan melangkah mendekati jendela. Pelan tapi pasti, sosok itu membuka jendela apartemennya. Dia bisa merasakan hujan yang langsung menghujam wajahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat puluhan orang serta kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, jauh di bawah apartemennya berada. Kali ini, sebuah senyum miris terpampang di wajahnya.

Dia mencintai Ichigo. Melebihi dari yang bisa dia bayangkan sendiri. Dan kenyataan kalau Ichigo pergi sebelum dia sempat meminta maaf benar-benar membuat sosok itu merasa sangat hancur. Harusnya dia tahu, Ichigo tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Pemuda itu sangat mencintainya. Dan andai dia memercayai pemuda itu, semuanya pasti tidak akan begini.

Dia kembali melirik rintikan hujan yang semakin deras. Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada setiap detik peristiwa yang dilaluinya bersama Ichigo. Semuanya, pertemuan pertama, deklarasi cinta mereka, rasa cemburu itu, dan perpisahan, terjadi saat hujan.

Perlahan, gadis itu melangkah. Membiarkan tubuhnya limbung di jendela, dan kemudian melayang di udara sebelum terhempas di jalanan.

Gadis itu, sang sosok pengamat, Rukia, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena hidupnya hanyalah Ichigo. Dan nyawanya tidak akan pernah berarti tanpa pemuda itu.

Satu keyakinannya, hujan itu pulalah yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Ichigo—di surga.

Di sisi tubuhnya yang tak lagi bernyawa, sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya tergeletak begitu saja, terkena hujan dan memudarkan tintanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang tersisa di sana, sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mendorong gadis itu untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

_Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku, Rukia?_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: #lirik kanan kiri# Um, hai… Salam kenal… Ini pertama kalinya saya publish fic di fandom ini… Dan sejujurnya saya nggak pernah ngikutin bleach. Jadi, kalau ada banyak kesalahan, jangan bully saya, ya? Please… m(_ _)m**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun **_**imouto**_**-ku Mitsuki Ota yang telat-entah-berapa-hari… Orz… Ide ceritanya sesuai sama permintaan dia… Jadi, jangan bunuh saya karena membunuh ke dua tokoh utamanya, oke? #plak**

**Yosh… **_**Happy b'day**_** buat Otaaaa…. **_**Gomen**_** telat, Say m(_ _)m**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca!**

**Berniat meninggalkan jejak? :)**


End file.
